


A Sly Fox Smile and a Cheshire Cat Grin

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blood, Dominic is a guy who gets murdered, Fluff, Gore, Graphic Description, M/M, Murder, Psychoteeth, Rape, Torture, Violence, he's not an OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:40:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2709308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel is a psychopath, he murders people for fun, because he needs to and because he wants to, and he finds someone who shares the same hobby. That someone is Ray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sly Fox Smile and a Cheshire Cat Grin

A Sly Fox Smile and a Cheshire Cat Grin

 

Joel had always know, right from the start when he had poked his fingers in his hamsters eyes, right then he knew how his life was going to turn out. He hid it though, the cold blood lust that never left him, the desire that lurked under his skin, bubbled with rage yet lazy with its eerie calm. He became respected, got top grades, took an interest in economics, acting, and politics. He was the star student and a role model, always going out of his way to help people.  
The first time he killed someone, he was excited. Energy coursed through him as he stalked his target, a woman, didn't know her name or her life story but he knew the end of it.  
He had walked up to her, asked for directions then asked to be shown to some place – he forgot the name. The woman smiled and agreed, talking meaninglessly about pop stars but she never finished her sentence because as soon as there was no light and the only sound were their footsteps Joel had his hand around her neck and a knife to her face.  
The first night Joel killed, he was only 21. He still remembers the crimson blood running down his hands, feeling her warm flesh move with retching breath, her soft eyes full of fear and _god_ if Joel had said he hadn't enjoyed it he would be trying to kid the dead.  
The list after that went on and on, a man churned up with fish then thrown away, and woman tortured then buried deep in a forest, straight up so the land would look like a fresh burrow, another woman, Joel had too tortured her and revelled in her screams of undiluted pain and agony, she had really been a screamer. Her body was lost, burnt on a camp fire then smashed and scattered throughout his murder grounds. His lovely forest was so live with the screams of the dead, the sun filtering through the canopy of leaves provided a get away from his usual rushed job as a part time actor.  
Soon, Joel found little to no pleasure in his killings, so when he was offered a job with his long time friend Matt, he decided to go. He was 39 now, and probably needed some new material to bleed out. He had noticed that recently the hunt was becoming more enjoyable than the actual killing. The calculated routes, the growing fear he sensed in his prey, the cold trails of bliss that wrapped around him, pulling and tugging, willing him to wrap his hands around another throat, to kill the itch, and to feel the sweet satisfaction of death being forced upon his victims.  
His first victim in Texas was a young man, definitely in his late teens. Joel had it all planned out, he would go up to the guy late at night (as he had memorised his schedule and the man goes on a late night run from 9pm till 10pm) and Joel would act injured, crawl out to him and plead for help. As soon as the man would reach out Joel would knock him out with a swift punch to the temple. A good one or two hours unconscious would give Joel plenty of time to go to an abandoned shed, tied the man to a chair, then wait for him to wake. Wait to think bout how he would kill him.  
Joel had it all planned out.  
  
It was 8:59pm and Joel was stationed in the park, just a few meters from the lake. The cold bit into his skin and the gravel was like a sharp shard - but it was worth it. He waited there, laying on the ground, his breath bated and puffing in the cool November air. It was almost calming to look up at the clouds, to watch them float listlessly by, to imagine how he would feel the same, feel the high from looking at patterns of scarlet flowers bloom on porcelain skin. Joel felt excitingly frivolous just thinking about it, thinking about how much pain, agony, suffering and– _god_ – was it a wonderful feeling.  
Just on queue his target came into the park, loud footfalls cracking against the pavement and heavy breaths marring the air with its poison.  
“Hey! Hey- help! Help me, please help me!” Joel shouted, making his voice hoarse and quiet enough to hear, but gravely and weak.  
“Dude, you okay? What happened?” The young man pulled himself to a stop and offered Joel a hand, who played his part and graciously took it.  
“I was just walking when out of no where-” Then Joel stopped.  
“When out of no where...?” The man promoted, slowly trailing off when Joel lifted his head and smiled wide, showing his teeth. He had been told once before that it rivalled the Cheshire Cat's grin, something Joel took pride in when killing. He looked his target, victim, the one he had marked just a week ago and he smiled. Then he pounced.  
  
The man had gone down surprisingly easy, and Joel carried him bridal style to his car, putting him delicately down on the plastic sheeting and wrapping him up. He turned on his radio and hummed merrily along to the tune, almost as if he hadn't knocked someone out just 10 minutes ago. Almost. It was always there, crushing him, pulling him, shaping and manipulating him, begging for the rich rose blood to flow freely as it should, over him, wash away his desire for the dead. Satisfaction always came with a price, but Joel was always willing to pay, especially when it was to exhilarating.  
  
He pulled up to the abandoned shed, far out and hidden, no chance of an intruder. The dark and secluded wood provided just the environment for killing and body hiding. There was a chair inside, Joel had crafted it himself. It had leather straps to keep his lovely victim from struggling, and his tools of the trade on a tray beside it. Joel smiled and carried the body gently, strapping him in tightly, then he pulled up his own chair and he waited.  
  
“What...?”  
“Oh, you're finally awake. Its been sometime and I was starting to get a bit worried, my lovely.” Joel murmured, walking up to caress the young man's cheek. “What's your name?”

“Like hell him telling you.” He spat out. Joel simply smiled and turned to his table to grab a pair of pliers.  
“I will ask once more. What. Is. Your. Name.” Joel threatened.

His prisoner shook their head so Joel grabbed his hair and wrenched his head back, forcing his jaw open. He trailed the pliers over his victims teeth, then looked into his eyes. Fear, terror, and it all drove him on. Joel grabbed a tooth, the front top left to be exact and for a second he tugged lightly, and for a second he hesitated. It was only for a second. He yanked it out, the audible crack as the tooth was ripped from his jaw, the scream of pain and the gurgle of blood, whimpers of agony. Joel cast the tooth away and positioned the pliers once again.  
“No, no, I'lb tell youth.” He stuttered out, blood dripping down his chin. He swallowed and grimaced, then said,“Dominic.”

“Ah, Dominic. What a fine name. I'm glad we could co-operate, Dominic.” Joel breathed, lowering his head to rest on top of Dominic's head. “I'm just gonna call you Dom though.” He added as an afterthought.

Dom whimpered and sucked in a deep breath, almost as if he was preparing himself for the worst and of course, he was going to get the worst and Joel would _love it._  
Pacing a little, Joel pondered on what to do next. Teeth pulling was all well and good but it only really inflicted fear and not that much pain. Stabbing him now would kill him, and smashing his brain to pieces would also kill him. “ _Shame._ ” Joel thought.  
He went back to his little table and picked up a small yet very sharp knife, then turned back to Dom who was now gasping slightly with pain.  
Joel moved forward and twisted Dom's left arm in the strap – left specifically, he had plans for the right one. Dragging the knife across his arm to make shallow cuts Joel simpered, “Oh Dom, your blood looks so vibrant against your pale porcelain skin, such beauty and delicacy, like a blooming candy apple red rose, and I bet it tastes so sweet-” Joel paused his compliments to lean down and swipe his tongue over a droplet of blood, “- It does, it tastes like sickly sweet syrup, rich honeyed silky _heavenly_ divine and yet so mild and metallic. Its a delicious juxtaposition.” He finished, smiling devilishly.  
“Have you always been-” Cue some blood spitting “- Such a smooth talker?” Dom asked, blood still dribbling down his lips and chin.  
“Dom, Dom, of course I have. Its my nature,” Joel drawled with a smirk, “I've always been a charmer. I would have lured you here, but honestly? No, I thought the chase would be worth it and oh how it is. But. There has been too much idle chat and small talk, I don't want to hear your voice – I only want to hear you scream of pain and I only want to see your blood, so, from now on you only speak when I address you.” Joel declared, grinning when Dom nodded. “I'll also be announcing my actions, speaking aloud, just to fill the silence. My voice is so much nicer than yours.  
I'm bored with this now,” Joel tossed the knife aside, “I'm going to use...hmmm. The screwdriver? No, I could accidentally cause too much damage. How about some physical exercise, on my part of course. I think – no, I _know_ what I'm going to do. I'm gonna break a few bones, here and there. See how much it hurts.” Joel said.  
He loosened Dom's right arm from the strap, pulling when Dom tried to resist. A simple glare from Joel had Dom once again like putty in Joel's hands. Joel trailed his fingers down Dom's arm, rested them by his elbow, then suddenly pushed as much as he could.  
A resounding snap echo throughout the small shed, closely followed by Dom's screams of agony and undiluted pain as waves of shock burned though his arm. His cried increased tenfold when Joel gripped Dom's wrist and ragged his arm around, shrieks of anguish mixed with Joel's maniacal laughter of glee melted together like a harmony of love and hate. Joel soon got bored though and he cast aside Dom's snapped arm and stalked back over to his tray.  
Dom's constant wailing and moaning was now beginning to get on Joel's nerves, sure screaming to him sounded like a chorus of angels but whining sure as hell didn't and Joel's quick glance at the wall clock showed him that 2 hours of the allotted 3.5 hours of torture had been spent so it was time to start wrapping up anyway.  
“Time has flown by, don't you think Dom? Answer me honestly though, had time flown for you?” Joel inquired, picking up his screwdriver.  
“Not for me, this is like fucking hell! You are a fucking psycho, I hope you rot in hell. This has gone on for ages, you've had your fun. Let. Me. Go.”  
Joel turned and glared at Dom with pure hatred.  
“Its only been two hours, Dom, and YES. I've had my fun, but its not over yet, oh no. You think you're getting out alive? Did you really believe that?” Joel whispered with deadly spite. Dom nodded feebly and fresh tears ran down his face.  
“I'm not a psycho, Dom.” Joel stated with the air of a man who simply didn't care what his victim thought or not.  
“My family will know I've been gone far too long, they'll have called the cops and-” But Dom's snivelling was cut short as Joel slammed his screwdriver onto the metal tray with a crash.  
“You DON'T have family, _Dominic._ ” Joel sneered, “Your mother orphaned you, _REMEMBER_ ” Joel proclaimed. Dom's crying now became audible, most likely with fear.  
“You wont be remembered, no one will care, but, who will remember you, Dominic? I will. I promise to keep the memory of you alive, of your blood splattered against the wall and your brain sprinkled on the wall. I, Joel Heyman, solemnly swear that I will remember you, Dominic.”  
Then Joel smiled at Dominic, Joel smiled his renowned Cheshire cat grin and stalked up to Dom. He had almost forgotten one thing, and another quick glance at his clock showed he only had 1 hour and 45 minutes left. He had time, and he was going to use it well before killing Dom. He placed the screwdriver on the floor beside Dom's chair and began to untie him, then pushed him face down once he was free.  
Leaning himself fully on the smaller man Joel whispered into his ear, “Dominic, before I kill you I have one last thing to do. I'm going to love it and I hope you do too...” Joel lightly kissed behind Dom's ear, then moved down to bite at his neck, leaving a bleeding bruise which he caressed with his thumb.  
Dom had now gone silent, and much to the delight of Joel, Dom had also completely shut down. Joel trailed hand down to Dom's waist and pulled at his pants, a small laugh on his lips.  
“You have to turn over Dom. I need you to help me.” Joel purred, lifting himself so he could rag Dom to face him. He then grabbed Dom's good hand and made him trace his hardening cock though his jeans, eventually pushing Dom's fully into his pants. Dom still didn't move so Joel sighed, tilted his head back and warned, “Do what I tell you or the screwdriver goes straight into your eye. If you comply with me I might even let you go...if you do a good enough job.” Then Joel felt Dom pull lightly at his pants and he smiled. Moving his hands to pull down his victim's trousers Joel groaned into a new rush of pleasure, this time in his groin and he steadied his breath before leaning forwards to kiss Dom while pushing a hand down onto the growing bulge in Dom's pants, the latter reluctantly moaning and bucking slightly to Joel's touch.  
“That's not bad right? See how good we can be? How good we are together?” Joel purred, biting his lip when Dom ground against his hips. “Who knew you were gay? We, I do now...”  
“I'm bi.” Dom whispers breathlessly. Joel just hummed with content in response and pulled his pants down to free his straining cock while sighing in relief, and he tugged lightly on himself, moaning in pleasure. Starting to pump in a slow rhythm Joel used some of Dom's blood to slick himself up, hand gliding up and down his cock. He hummed and ground his hips down onto Dom's, eliciting a moan from him which turned into more of a whine.  
“I don't think we need to prepare you at all, I bet you're a whore, aren't you.” Joel teased, prematurely bringing himself to Dom's ass hole while lifting Dom's top off so he could run his hands down the younger's chest.  
“No...please don't do this...please...” Dom begged, but his pleas fell on deaf ears but his cry of pain didn't, and Joel breathlessly laughed, pushing all the way in the pulling out just as fast. Dom writhed below him, tears streaming down his face, begging for Joel to stop, but Joel's pace only grew faster as he pounded Dom relentlessly onto the floor, eyes fluttering close as he felt the first pull of an orgasm creep onto him. If he was being honest, Joel didn't know how long he kept it up, but it felt like no time to him. Dom was lying stoically with a blank look on his face, only blinking every so often. Joel felt a tug in his lower abdomen and continued, the height of pleasure growing as he strove to reach that point, his pace quickening and growing frantic as he tumbled into his orgasm, head thrown back while gasping and groaning out a quick, “Fuck....” before pulling out and riding the waves of his post orgasmic bliss while he laid himself on the ground. As his breathing evened out and his heart slowed down Joel began to sit up and he wiped himself with Dom's shirt which had been tossed carelessly on the floor.  
“Thank you, Dom. I hope you enjoyed that.” Joel smiled, then stood up and dusted himself down while pulling his jeans back up.  
“Can I go home now.” Dom asked weakly, blank eyes staring into Joel, hands trembling as he pulled his trousers up to cover himself and the small pool of blood around his thighs.  
“No.”  
“You said...” But Dom trailed off because Joel had picked up his screwdriver again.  
“Goodnight Dominic, I'm going to miss you.” Joel said quietly, and he meant it. He really had loved his time with Dom, but he wouldn't miss it if he could do it all over again with someone else.  
He brought the screwdriver to Dominic's collar bone then lifted it. Dom's eyes suddenly flashed with fear, and Joel brought the screwdriver down, again and again, raining blows down and feeling blood splash against his hands and face, he revelled in the screams of torture from his dying friend as he laughed, and each blow brought more and more hot blood to the room and before Dominic could fully die Joel chucked the screwdriver aside and grabbed the hammer, he hovered it over Dominic's head, then delivered the killing blow. Blood spattered against Joel, the wall, the floor. Joel stood and dropped his hammer.  
“Goodnight babe.”  
  
A dark figure that blended into the forest carried a gardening spade, a body and a bag, along with various weapons to a large tree, then set them all down on the piece of plastic. The figure began to dig beside the tree, a small hole that went deep. The weapons were tossed in along with the body which was placed in vertically, and the plastic was put in the standing grave too. Then, dirt was piled back up along with some rocks at different intervals for good measure. To someone unsuspecting it might just look like a caved in burrow, but he knew better, and so did the figure. The dark figure rose, looking to be taller than when he had carried the body, then the figure froze as a flash light captured him in its grasp.  
“If you've finished with your body, could you help me with mine?”  
The man smiled.  
“You have a body?”  
“Of course I do why would I be here? C'mon you doughnut, help me with this thing, its heavy.”  
“I'm Joel, and we can hide the body there.” Joel said, pointing in the distance to a large shrouded tree.  
“I'm Ray, and sure. How 'bout we grab a coffee afterwards?” Ray said with a smile as he and Joel began walking to the mentioned tree.  
“I think cleaning up first would be a good plan of action.” Joel pointed out, his bloodied state was worse than Ray's but nonetheless both men were caked with blood.  
“Ah, good idea.” Ray nodded, setting down the body.  
“I also have murder scene to deal with.” Joel mused, “I wonder how long it'll take to clean. Or burn.”  
“Not too long, I'll help you. Gotta support your fellow psychopaths after all.” Ray chimed. “Especially when they're kinda good looking.”  
“Kinda good looking? I was gonna say how you're cute and everything- see you're blushing! - I think, yeah, lets get coffee afterwards. That'd be cool.”  
“Yeah, 'cool', whatever you say old man. Get digging, I don't want to be here all night.” Ray responded, picking up his own shovel.  
“Sure, sure, I'll get digging. How did you get this body anyway? - and don't fucking say 'murder' or your ass will be the next in the ground.” Joel asked with a hint of a grin.  
Ray paused to look up at him with a grin like a sly fox's then leaned forwards slightly and whispered, “Murder.”  
“Ray you mother fucker!” Joel shouted, throwing a bit of dirt at him while Ray just laughed and sang, “Jooooooel!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hah, proof-reading? I don't even know what that is any more, I'll go over it when I upload the next chapter. Maybe.


End file.
